Follow You Into The Dark
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: My first Twilight fanfiction! Try it out! It is set during the Holocaust 1940s.I guess this is historical fiction... BellaxEdward. Oh, the title is based on my friend's favorite song. She kinda brought up this inspiration for this story.
1. Chapter 1

_1918, England _

Sarah, Thomas, and Rebecca Masen stood fearfully around their seventeen year old brother's bed. He had not been feeling so well, a result of some disease. Some disease a twelve, eleven, and eight year old would have never heard of. Especially with twelve year old Sarah staying home to take care of Rebecca and eleven year old Thomas working as a paperboy.

"You don't reckon he'll die," Six year old Rebecca whispered to her oldest sister. Fear was evident in her eyes for she too was afraid of the answer. Thomas, his head in his hands sat in the wooden chair a few feet from the foot of the bed. The three children was raised by their brother for the past five years after their mother died. The four siblings' father had died a few months before the birth of Rebecca, presumably of alcohol. The seventeen year old worked without stop to put bread on the table. Sarah, hard-headed and stubborn, collected the cup of water from her brother's table. Rebecca followed suit to her sister.

"Aren't we going to help him?" Rebecca questioned, curiosity was in her as in any eight year old. Sarah sighed, glancing only a second at her oldest sibling.

"There isn't a chance, he's gonna leave us," Thomas broke the silence, looking up. It was difficult to tell if was angry, sad, or even three looked at each other in silence, until Rebecca ran out, an instant ray of sun radiated in the dimly lit room as she opened the door.

"Rebecca! Where are are you going?" Sarah shouted, heading out after her sister. She followed her sister, no doubt she had been racing with their eldest brother, for her running had greatly improved.

"Sir! Please, you need to help my brother, he's sick, you see----"Rebecca!!" The yelling brought the young man and eight year old Rebecca's attention to Sarah.

"Forgive me," Sarah smiled, grabbing tightly and firmly to Rebecca's arms.

"NO!! You must---" Rebecca was cut off by Sarah's hand planted over her lips.

"Why, what is it? I am a doctor," The tall, blond man questioned with a worried tone. He stood towering over the two girls and his crisp, clear voice made Sarah second guess.

"Why, the problem, Sir, is we have no money," Sarah helplessly informed him.

"Why, that's no reason for the death of a poor chap!" He gave them a chuckle, "I shall examine your brother with no charge."

Rebecca excitedly turned to face Sarah. The physician smiled, his arms faced out towards the left.

"Lead the way, girls." He told them, his hat revealed his bright blue eyes.

Rebecca ran as fast as she could, joyful there was a change to this sorrowful tale. Sarah nodded solemnly and walked next to the tall man. He was quite mysterious to her, tall, wearing a brimmed hat,along with a navy overcoat. Rebecca was already standing next to the bed her oldest brother was sitting on. As soon as Sarah and the physician entered, she jumped a few times out of excitement.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," He informed to the three, taking off his hat and overcoat, as Rebecca was ushered over to collect his coat and hat," What is his name?"

"Edward Masen." Thomas told the doctor his brother's name, who was now half conscious. Carlisle had never felt such an importance to tend the boy.

"Please, may I examine him alone." Carlisle questioned.

"Why, of course," Sarah lead her younger siblings into the other room. She began to walk out, but only when both her younger brother and sister had went to the other room completely, she paused, then turned to face the handsome doctor,"Anything. Do anything to save him."

After she exited the room, Carlisle nodded, facing Edward, "Anything to save him," He muttered the twelve year old's words. After doing thorough trials and tests, Carlisle had come up with the conclusion. He was doomed to die, no nutrients to fight the disease. Anything. The young girl's voice was pleading and urging. He headed to the other room and knocked on the wooden door and opened it to find three children, instead of the three adults they had to be. They were scared. Rebecca was the first to address the doctor.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"We might be able to do more, but I need to take him to my laboratory." He informed them.

"How do we know if you're going to help him instead of doing some weird experiments on him?" Thomas rejected the idea of having Edward taken.

"Thomas!" Sarah slapped him on the arm, then continued," If it's the best for him--"

"NO! Will we ever see him again? Rebecca demanded. Sarah gave her a look.

"Well, it all depends, but it was not sanitary for the three of you to be in such an enclosed room with him, for it may have been very contagious." Carlisle answered with a smooth tone.

"Take him," Thomas broke the silence, slowly gaining a nod from Sarah. Rebecca had a fearful expression.

"All right, any last words?" Carlisle hesitantly asked, glancing at the three.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sarah told him, wrapping an arm around Rebecca's neck gently as if to soothe her and prevent her from objecting.

"Tell him he was the best brother and I love him very, very much." Rebecca ordered the doctor. Carlisle nodded, exiting the room. The Masens followed as he put on his coat and hat, and carefully picked up their seventeen year old brother. Solemnly, Carlisle left the Masen residence.

* * *

It look less than five minutes to reach Carlisle's house. He placed Edward who had began mutter incomprehensible words. This was his last shot. He placed his lips on his neck and screaming of pain erupted. Carlisle had immediately regretted the move, thinking how he just lost control and for his desire to gain a companion. Edward squirmed and yelled. The pain he felt was so horrid, yet for the first half he didn't know what was happening. Something indescribable was occurring to his body. Carlisle began pacing around over what he has done. It was interrupted by Edward's voice.

"Who are you?" He had transformed, his skin glimmered from the ray of sunlight entering the house, his green eyes had become a vivid shade of red, his features deeply enhanced with his bronze colored hair that was even shinier and glossier than his old, unkempt hair. Carlisle headed towards him, his two hands gripped onto his shirt, still the ripped, shirt he had been wearing for the last two weeks.

"Stay away from the humans, no matter what the situation is. Go! go into the woods and learn to drink only the animal's blood." Carlisle urgently told him, letting go with reluctance, he turned around, refusing to look at the monster he had potential threat to humans. What if he can't control himself?" You are a vampire." He told him, his voice firm and with no hesitation. Carlisle turned to face Edward.

"I will learn. I will control myself," Edward told him. Carlisle, surprised, faced him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Carlisle sharply questioned. Edward was deeply confused with his own powers.

"I don't know, I,I just heard a voice in my head, and it sounded like you," Edward truthfully told him, examining his pale hands. Carlisle then understood his powers to read minds.

"Come," He notioned Edward out of the large, white room. And he followed.

"We have been separated and put into stereotypes. First of all, you may never tell anyone what we ." For emphasis, he looked Edward in the eye.

"Is this for real?" Edward questioned, catching his reflection in a mirror. He was so unfamiliar, though his dominant features were still there." What about my brother and sisters?"

"You will not see them for the time being. You can not control yourself yet. and you are a vampire now and for the rest of eternity."

Eternity?" Edward breathlessly inquired the doctor." So I will be seventeen---"

"Forever," He finished for the flabbergasted teenager,"As I have been twenty three for the last few centuries." He continued with a tone as if it was an inside joke.

"Are there other, you know, vampires?" Edward question with hesitance.

"Indeed, in all parts of the world." Carlisle answered. They continued walking and reached the large door. They were now in the midst of a gigantic forest.

"Learn to hold your thirst around humans. It's a term I call being a," Carlisle chuckled before continuing,"vegetarian."

After a nice hunt, where blood was never so refreshing to Edward, they returned to Carlisle's house.

Edward sat in thought.

Everything had changed. This man in front of him. He himself had abilities! Abilities to read people's minds. To finally stand up to those who had bullied his poor family. For the first few weeks, he couldn't control it. Several had been killed, but it wasn't too big for many were dying and talk about another war was spreading. Carlisle finally attempt to stop him.

"Edward! I can't trust you. You need to follow me." Carlisle told him.

"Why can't I? Isn't that the point of what we do. I want to drink their blood. We let them make up stories and we just can't do anything? They are not so innocent. I read their minds. " Edward questioned, rebellious.

"Edward, I saved your life." Carlisle's tone made Edward look down," The least you could do is stop hurting the humans."

"I don't regret it," Edward had already answered to Carlisle's question he was going to ask.

And he raced out the house.

(A/N: This is not to make fun of history or something because it was a horrible thing that happened. I am merely writing this .Also, I'm not a huge, huge Twilight fan and I'm not an expert, so if there are some mistakes, tell me. This is more for my friends(you guys better be reading!) Well enjoy and tell me what you think. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

_1939, Germany ,__Ravensbrück _

"Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even."

My mother had been ill. For a while. Instead of revealing she was sleeping in the other room, I scribbled a note to her, in hope she will understand. Always very protective of me, she _meydele._ I told her I love her and don't worry, but I had to stop the message short as the man in the green uniform yelled for me from outside the house I lived with my mother. His voice was strident, no feeling evident. "Hurry!" He yelled," _Beeilen_!" Neighbors were peeking out behind their curtains, I had felt it. Their nervous eyes. Suddenly that star of David on my clothing felt heavier than usual. I hurried outside.

"You, what's your name?" The man demanded, instead of questioning.

"Zwaan. Bella Zwaan," I told him, my voice suddenly so quiet. He shot me a disgusted look, then began leading a march. The march of death. My pale skin felt colder. And paler. I turned around, the town I grew up in, the people, my father, wherever he was. He was a police, and he got sent to another town.

So slowly we marched. Marched to our to----"Bella!"

I turned around to see Jacob Black chasing after me. One soldier saw and immediately barked at Jacob.

"Shut up!" The soldier came and gave Jacob a smack. He didn't seem hurt.

"Hey, where's your mother?" He murmured softly.

"Shh," I tried to ignore his question.

"Bel, where's your mom?" He questioned, his voice slightly louder.

"Shut up, Jacob Black," I glared at him as I gritted the words through my teeth.

They hurried us into the train compartments as if we were herds of sheep. I saw a mother tearfully get separated from her only son. She cried, pulling desperately as the little boy yelled for his mother. I closed my eyes. What did we do? Jacob was here because of his gypsy blood. I, because I am Jewish. On the train, we stood like sticks next to a teen around my age. Angela was her name. She kept shyly to herself as I stood next to Jake. He was six two or five. Jacob just kept growing, taller and taller that my eyes can't keep track and he was warm, so warm that I was so used to it. He was a heater in cold weather. But on that train, no matter how close I stood next to him, snuggling in his arms, I was cold. We were all together, some of us crying, some of us cursing. I kept calm, death was not that harsh was it? Jacob had signs of fear in his young face. It was hard to remember he was only two years younger than me. Stupid height issues.

"How can this happen?" I asked him, as he let out a chucke that sounded more like a low bark.

"Bella, life sucks, then you die," He told him with a grin, his eyes looking into mine.

"You!" The man in uniform pointed at my best friend as he shrieked a harsh version of a voice." Get off! The others are already out!" I looked out the window. Boys and men stood there, standing as dignified as they could and waving goodbye to their loved ones. They couldn't call them men. No, because we are not human. If we were, why are we being shipped off packed in a tiny compartment?

"Jake, don't leave me," I almost whimpered, pulling on his arm. There was no way he could hide, with his tallness and darker skin, compared to me.

"Bella, I always loved you," He whispered, kissing me softly on the lips. Then he left me confused and alone. Stupid Jacob Black. How could he do this to me? He waved to me, with regret, I'm sure, from outside the so called windows. And I pushed back my mess of boring brown hair with a sigh as Angela, the girl next to me, hysterically called for her Ben.

After standing, cramped in the little space we had, we arrived in Ravensbruck. An all girls camp. A way to keep us all together. We walked as the soldiers eyed us with disgust.

"There!" He yelled at us, as if we were sheep," Go in, good for you. Breathe deeply" A woman, hair graying, began to put her palms together and prayed. It was no use. I did not what was to happen but it was not good. A doctor stood at the front, inspecting us. He was aged, with dark hair. Angela caught up to me. She had a thin figure,tall and pretty. She had a talent, i was certain. She could seem so sensitive and caring.

We walked into a line ready to enter the chamber like rooms Suddenly, two men came. Their skin seem to radiate among us sickly Jews. They looked about the same age, but the blond one looked much mature and sported the same coat the other man wore. He smiled at the old woman and directed her away from the chambers. The other one patiently stood by his companion, arms crossed and looking bored. His eyes look bored and were dark. Besides that, he was beautiful, like a statue carved of marble. The two men had something similar and different about them. It seemed that their features were enhanced. I turned to Angela and noticed other girls sneaking a look at the men.

"Who are they?" I asked a hopeless question. How would she know?

"I believe they are the Cullens. and his brother, Edward." Angela whispered," Rumors spread they are secretly trying to stop the internment. He has a good heart."

"Why would they be here?"

"They were too kind, they arrived here before spring came." Angela continued with the news she accumulated," They are extremely pale!"

I nodded as a breeze came through. The one with broze hair, Edward, gave a sharp look towards us, rather me. As if I had caused the breeze. His eyes seem to turn darker and I noticed the bags under his eyes. I was dazed as he looked at us. I tried to ignore his stance on me and turned to Angela.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Poland. Ben and I were trying to escape to America," Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. The thought of Ben shook up memories of Renee, Charlie, Jacob...

Jacob. Had I not even the slightest remote idea that he loved me? That I was too in love with him? I let out a sigh. I might even see him again. He would live on, I'm sure. Me? Not so sure. By 30 minutes, we reached the front. gave us genuine smiles as he examined us while his brother continued to stare at me. He was actually growling at me! Edward suddenly placed his hand over his mouth. This discrimination he had! We were not smelly and I felt more gratitude for his brother, .

"You two can ignore the 'healthy' chamber. You two are clearly very healthy." Carlisle motioned us where others were heading. As we walked on, I heard the two doctors talking.

"Cullen, you gotta stop playing the nice guy. They are not worth it!" He gruffly told her," From when you first came, we're running low on food, not that they should even deserve to live." With the last quote, the other doctor chuckled slightly.

I turned around and Edward Cullen was looking at me.


End file.
